


With each year our color fades

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater - Freeform, Double Agents, Fanmix, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	With each year our color fades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tb_ll57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tb_ll57/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Spend Five Days In Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791518) by [tb_ll57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tb_ll57/pseuds/tb_ll57). 



[With each year our color fades | Remus and Severus](http://8tracks.com/elisa-veta/with-each-year-our-color-fades-remus-and-severus?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [elisa veta](http://8tracks.com/elisa-veta?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

I. Sleeping At Last - North.  
  
_Smaller than dust on this map_  
_Lies the greatest thing we have:_  
_The dirt in which our roots may grow_  
_And the right to call it home._

II. Fink - Looking Too Closely.

_I could be wrong 'bout anybody else_  
_So don't kid yourself, kid yourself -_  
_It's you right there, right there in the mirror._

III. The National - Lean.  
  
_And I can see your fever's on the rise_  
_I can see the waters in your eyes_  
_And I can see the way the water leads_  
_Love will lead us all to smithereens_  
_Dying is easy, I believe my love and my love relieves me._

IV. Andrew Belle -  The Enemy.  
  
_We washed misunderstood_  
_Your heart was warm like a brother’s should,_  
_But then the gallow gave way._

V. Daughter - Still.  
  
_Two feet standing on a principle._  
_Two hands digging in each other's wounds._  
_Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats._  
_Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to move._  
  
VI. Half Moon Run - Full Circle.

_You appear even tempered though your looks will deceive,_  
_And the sparks are always flying cause you drink for relief._  
_With the heard of a child and the wit of a fool -_  
_It’s a wonder why I don’t try to build a wall around you._  
  
VII. Ben Howard - Conrad. 

_You were the boat that bridged in the tale of Conrad._  
_Oh, I loved you with the good and the careless of me_  
_(but it all goes back)._

VIII. Lera Lynn - A Church in Ruins.  
  
_Lost in the ether, down in the blind and not a word was said,_  
_But he was neither, vicious or kind as he laid there and bled._

IX. Crooked Fingers - Let's Not Pretend (To Be New Men).

_You can waste your precious time,_  
_Trying to erase all your thin little crimes._  
_Making no waves, tiny drops in the ocean -_  
_Why trade old habits for new found devotions?_

X. Alex Turner - Piledriver Waltz.

_I heard the news that you're planning to shoot me out of a canon._  
_If you're gonna try and walk on water make sure you wear your comfortable shoes._


End file.
